


Lost in Data

by RavenPuff4



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Amnesia, Dissociation, Gen, Idk what I’m doing, Memory Loss, POV Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Sad Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-19 09:21:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29624109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenPuff4/pseuds/RavenPuff4
Summary: Ranboo is Not Having a Good Time
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Enderman (Minecraft) & Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Niki | Nihachu & Ranboo, Ranboo & Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot & Technoblade
Kudos: 38





	Lost in Data

**Author's Note:**

> another short one,,, i will add more later
> 
> this is not an accurate description of any minecraft youtubers, this is their characters on the Dream SMP which do not share their real world views and actions. if any ccs are uncomfortable with fics i’ll take this down!

_It's fine. It's fine! No one cares anyway._ No, he was just the new kid in this whole ordeal, thrown in the middle and expected to choose a side. Stupid sides, turning everyone on each other like foxes on rabbits and corrupting even the soundest of minds. _If only I could remember. I could find out how this all happened and fix everything._ Pacing the panic room lined with obsidian, Ranboo restlessly picked up and placed his grass block. His favorite stress reliever. He was part enderman, and curiously enough, inherited some of the mob's abilities. _Hell, I couldn't even keep my memory book away from Dream._ Ah, yes, the memory book. Chock full of ideas, thoughts, important faces and names, places, items, you name it. The community house. Henry's grave. Tommy's old base.


End file.
